A fishing reel provides several functions. It stores the line on the reel spool. It enables a user to rewind a deployed line back onto the spool. A reel is often provided with a drag mechanism that allows the user to make adjustment for forces applied to the line while a fish is hooked. Reel drag permits slippage of the reel spool relative to the reel shaft and crank (or handle) so that the fishing line is stripped off the spool in a controlled fashion; for example, when a fish applies a force in excess of the strength of the leader. A drag mechanism should permit quick adjustment because forces applied to the line may arise suddenly and vary greatly depending upon several factors, such as the weight of the fish pulling the line.
Prior art reels typically position the drag control knob on the side of the reel that is opposite the crank or handle. This is disadvantageous because a fisherman is then forced to remove his or her hand from the crank in order to adjust the drag. If this occurs when a fish is producing a hard run on the line, the reel is caused to “spool out” whereby excessive line is deployed by the moving fish. This will delay landing of the fish. Excessive slack on the line can result in the fish being unhooked or breaking of the leader prior to landing.
Prior art fishing reels having a handle attached to the spool are often provided with an anti-reversing mechanism to prevent the reel handle from injuring a fisherman if a large fish is hooked and the drag has not yet been adjusted to compensate. The anti-reversing mechanism prevents the handle from rotating with the reel as it rapidly spins in a reverse direction. Anti-reversing reels permit the spool to rotate independent of the reel shaft and crank and in a direction that enables the line to unspool in a controlled manner.